Mysterious life
by real mynix
Summary: Joseph, with another woman? And what Clarisse and her dream to have a baby have anything to do with this? C&J and Albus & Minerva from Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I know there are some – about 2 or 3 – ADMM from Harry Potter and C&J from Princess Diaries crosses, but I'm trying to do it a little differently here, not a real cross story. If you are interested in the ADMM parts mostly then read the Harry Potter posts if you are a C&J fan then read the Princess Diaries posts. Of course they NEED to meet but I try my best to write two interesting story. If it's a mess then I'm just going to stop them, but here's a try for the first part._

_Of course I don't own then movies or the books and I'm making no money to wrote this story. And please be patient with me as my English is not that good._

* * *

"Do you know what's my dream? I would loved to have a children with you Joseph." – said Clarisse dreamingly as they laid there bed, in totally darkness after a love making session. You couldn't call them newlyweds as they were more than seven month married, but they still acted as one. – Queen Mia's phrasing.

"I can't imagine myself as a father." – answered Joseph in total confidence.

"You are joking right?" Clarisse turned her head to meet his face and Joseph shocked his head in answer. "You must be joking! You was a wonderful father for both of my sons."

"I didn't even know them when they were young. And when they grow older it was just easy with them as they were so well raised."

"I hardly call a five and a three years old boy old you know." raised her eyebrow and continued "They adored you since the day you stepped into the place. Followed you and wanted to be bodyguards and not the ones who are guarded. It took me so much time to talk over them from this."

"Yes I remember this time. Rupert was so angry with me! He barely looked at me for weeks."

"Poor man. He tried his best to win his sons back after you come to the place and never succeeded."

"So he just got up and get used to the idea that we are two from now on."

"HA! You think that was it!? You can't image how many of my nights went by talking to Rupert that he can't fire you. How many different nightclothes I needed to win him over." – said Clarisse jokingly and missed the surprised look on her husband face. "You was a wonderful father and you'll be an even better if we just somehow managed to have a children."

"Probably." – answered Joseph quickly and went to the subject what have more interest in his eyes right now "About the nightclothes…" he doesn't have the chance to finish his sentence as his wife stopped him "Another time. I need my beauty sleep." Joseph was not satisfied with her answer but didn't questioned her. There will be other time.

Sometime later when she was in the thin line of being awake and nearly asleep Joseph spoke quietly "Would you really like a children?"

"Hm, uhu." and she was peacefully sleeping. Joseph laid awake from hours after that.

Maybe, just maybe, he know a resolution for this. He will try. He will try anything to make her loves dream come true. Clarisse will be a little taken aback for the facts, but she didn't even need to know if the answer is no.

And she missed the other woman anyway. It's time to use that old owl again.

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

Clarisse didn't know what to think. Joseph was more than strange these past few days. And now this!? She was with Amelia ready to take a business meeting with her granddaughter when Lily – Amelia's personal assistant – stepped in and needed to cancel the meeting. Amelia went for working and she began searching her husband now that she had a free morning free.

She tried only her, then his old office when met Charlotte – her assistant – who informed her that Joseph went back from his old suite and wanted no one to disturb him and even ordered two guards to step outside his door.

So naturally she went for his old suite and just as she was informed two guards waited outside the door and didn't want to pass her by. But she was not the one to cross her path and she was the ex-Queen! She only needed to remind them of this once and she was in the suite within moments.

Oh she wished it was not the reality. There was her husband in a tight hug with another women who had beautiful long black hair and strange looking dress. Perhaps emerald green robe? She had firm but sweet voice as she said "We can continue this but I'm not going to lie to my husband and you shouldn't either for your wife."

"Well if we are already together Minerva, maybe you can explain yourself beginning right now."

If Clarisse hadn't been so shocked by the scene before her, she might noticed that moments ago that strange looking man with big white hair and beard was not there seconds ago.

Both her husband and the women looked surprised to them and stepped apart hurriedly.

* * *

_That's it for now. If you are interested for the ADMM part of chapter one then read "Mysterious world" in my stories._

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed._


	2. Chapter 2

__

Thank you for the two-two people who read and reviewed my first chapter, it meant much to me. So here you go for chapter two, I hope you'll enjoy it too as we are moving a little further and began the journey.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Are any one of you is going to say something or just stand there in silence and pretend that nothing happened and we are just having the fun of our life's? " – asked the man in the opposite end of the room. The woman had strange looking robe but that man had purple robe on him! The biggest beard what she ever saw and he was at last two meter high. He was a man who looked someone you don't want to cross. He was not the muscular type, but the pure power.

Clarisse asked directed to the man opposite to the room "You are the husband if am I correct, right?" she just wanted to be sure, but the draw back and the sadness in his eyes was enough for her to tell herself.

"Sure. And you must be the wife." She just nodded for that. She was the wife, but not staying that for long! For her surprise the man asked in a happy and joyful voice "How do you do?" She looked mesmerized about this tone and didn't realized that Joseph moved just when he was in front of her trying to touch her hand "Darling, it's NOT what you think".

She switched her head to Joseph's face and reached her boiling point "DON'T EVER TRY TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Joseph moved back for a step but still was close enough for her to like it this moment.

"You looked to me as an absolutely stupid woman for all these years or you just began right now!?"

"Please let me explain." asked Joseph desperately.

"Oh I heard this enough time thank you very much! But never, ever had thought, that I'm going to hear it from you too!" – Clarisse can't held back herself any longer and her tear began to fall down in big drops.

She didn't pay attention to Joseph whose eyes was full of tears now too. She banged out the door making the guards jump and was in the corridor when Joseph reached her. "You really thought this little about me?" – asked Joseph quietly.

Clarisse searched for a tissue in her pocked and wiped her face, making her make-up to partially removed and mixed up. She never stopped or slowed down her steppes "I NEVER thought little about you…till now."

They finally reached for the kitchen. When they both stepped in, more than a little angry, the members of the staff quickly made their way to the exit before Joseph opened his mouth to "GET OUT!"

Clarisse was already in the kitchen counter making tea from herself, when Joseph hardly turned her around to face her "Yet you didn't even hear me out! Maybe you never trusted in me!" He reached his boiling point now too. He just wanted some attention and then he could explain himself. It was the anger in his words and was never his intention to hurt Clarisse even more than he already had.

"Oh Joseph you are such a foul to said that!" She was ready for her tea so picked her big cup up and went to the door.

Joseph tried to step next to his wife and try to speak more quietly not to make any more scene in front of the whole staff as they went to their suite. "Why did you say that?"

"We know each other 39 years. You are my best friend for 38, and we love each other nearly all of that time and you said that I am not trusting in you?" – explained Clarisse as another tear passed off her face.

"Can you hear me out then?" – asked Joseph with a much more calmer voice.

"I'm asking first."

"Deal."

"Since how do you know this woman?"

"School."

"Were you friends back then?"

"Yes. Best friends."

"Why didn't you tell me you are going to meet her?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." – Clarisse raised her eyebrow for this. They were in front of their suite now, the guards already opened the door when Clarisse suddenly stopped as an idea began to set up from her.

"You were more than JUST friends, right?"

"She was my first."

"Meaning first love or lover?"

"Both."

"Now I'm explaining for you." – said Joseph hurriedly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN ME? I just found you in the arms of your ex. I mean ex-ex who is not ex anymore!" And with that she slammed the door behind herself. Joseph stood there some moments stunned then went after her wife.

* * *

_This is it! Please leave review, it's just a minute to you, but it means much to me._

_If you are interested in the other couples too then read Mysterious world's second chapter. _


	3. Emotional ups and downs

_Three__ people read my other chapter. Thanks for them! _

_I'm not __yet get up with this, however I'm not really motivated either as I hoped that more people will read it. But anyway I represent the emotional ups and downs chapter._

* * *

Chapter three

When Joseph went after Clarisse he know that she can't stop him, he'll tell her the truth even if he need to use his physical power. She just couldn't think something of him when it's totally unthinkable! He never could do something like that from her, she was his life.

The room was semi dark, she stood in front of the window and looked out of it what would be a totally usual thing if she couldn't pulled off the curtains moments ago. Now she just stood there and he was quiet sure she cried. She didn't seem to notice he stepped into the room either.

"Please let me explain." – said Joseph quietly as he moved closer to her.

She didn't turn as she answered just as quietly "There is really not much to explain. I understand…I really do. I was never good enough for anyone."

"Don't say that." – He can't bear the hurt what heard out in her voice so he touched one of her shoulder and when she didn't step back he touched her other too and slowly turned her to face him.

Just as he thought, her face was full of tears. He take out his handkerchief and dried off her cheeks. Between sobs she added "You know it's so damn stupid because I can't have anyone else to turn as you are my best friend."

"Sh, sh you are always have me." Joseph hugged her close and she took her face to his chest while she cried and he caressed her back and murmured nonsense to her ear.

Some minutes passed, when Joseph felt that Clarisse stopped crying, stretched her back and was in the line from one emotional situation to having another. And sure enough moments later he felt that she tried to move back from him.

"Let me go!" The hurt and sad woman went and there was Clarisse again.

"No." – said Joseph just as much power as she had and kept her with more force. She looked up right in his eyes, with fire in her eyes. Joseph laid closer and there mouth were only centimeters apart "You are listening this time." and to make it more clear, tighten a little her upper arm.

She tried to move, but naturally he was much more powerful than her. "I never slept with another woman."

"Ha, you are just going to tell that you had been a saint till we met. Quite funny!" – She hadn't move but frankly she was the brain in this country after all!

"I never slept till I meet you." – corrected himself. When Clarisse raised her eyebrow he added "Right, since we are married I never slept with woman."

"You were never the king of words, but come on we made love many times!" – Clarisse calmed down already in the arms of her husband, and now it was hard not to smile just a tinny little bit from the situation what they found themselves.

"Oh!" – Joseph looked angry with anything else but for himself and let go his wife. She didn't step away immediately and he found interests in her so he went on "I didn't see her… gosh I didn't know… but some 45 years I think. But wanted to speak to her and I was happy that she accepted it and came to see me."

"Move on. You were both so happy to saw each other after all these years that it turned out in bed."

"What!? NO!" – Joseph touched her shoulders and shake them a little when Clarisse mouth twisted up because of a smile and he quite frankly didn't know what to think anymore.

Clarisse smiled even more and touched his face "You are a frank man and you never lied to me before and I don't think you are going to began it now. I believe in you.

Joseph smiled too "Why doesn't you tell me this ten minutes ago?" Clarisse just raised her shoulder.

"You said she was your friend why was it that surprising that she came now?"

"Because I brooked her husbands nose, who was not her husband just her fiancé back then." When Clarisse still looked interestingly in him he went on "We were having a quiet evening with Minerva when she went to the bathroom and Albus came in and looked furious and he began really the fight! But he was the one who ended up on the floor with blood coming out his nose. Minerva came out found him and instantly went helping him up and sent me home rudely."

An idea began to form in Clarisse head when she asked her next question "Did you ever spoke about this again?"

"No. We never meet after that, her husband is powerful and he made sure that I never got anything what I wanted after that in our world….I mean job. Anyway, You are thinking of something, what is it?"

"It resemble of this day a little bit, don't you think?" Joseph was ready to shook his head when she continued "He probably thought you were having an affair with her, she – Minerva if I remember correctly – thought you just kick off her man, and you thought you just not welcomed any more."

"I leaved a lie. My whole life moved in a different road because of a misunderstand." Now he was the one who needed the comfort what she was ready to gave him and they were embraced in a tight hug.

* * *

_That was the third chapter. If you are interested __what happened between Minerva and Albus from these time then read chapter three Mysterious world._


	4. Shocking, more shocking

_Oh my six reviews! I don't think I ever got that many for one chapter, thank you so much even if it's just one word :-), it means a lot._

_If you realized I'm trying to make this stories writing with similarities, if something is here maybe a little bit is there in the other story too. I saw so much things what is okay from both couple that I try to use them._

* * *

Chapter four

"Are you okay?" – asked some time later Clarisse from her husband. When he nodded they made their way to the sofa and sit down to it next to each other. He was much calmer then minutes before, but the sadness was still there. "Do you want to tell me about your school years? Maybe it'll help you as I'm sure there were many great memories."

Joseph looked deep in her eyes as if searching something in them. It was just as a good time as ever will be to finally tell her the truth. He was always afraid what her reaction will be. Will she believe in him or just laugh about it as if it isa joke. Well, he is going to know it soon enough.

"Do you need something to drink?"

"No thanks my tea is on the table I could reach it easily." – answered her politely. He thought about something stronger, but she of course considered nothing else, but tea! How typical of her wife, smiled Joseph.

"My family was a poor one and my parents died when I was just a little one as you already know." – Clarisse nodded and Joseph went on – "So when I got the opportunity to finally go to the well known London school I was happy. It turned out quite well. Better then I hoped it will be actually. Finally had a place to call home. People to talk to and even had a best girl friend. I was quite popular if I may say so."

"Well you were always a charmer and a good looking one, even from the very few picture what I saw I could tell."

Joseph had a cheeky smile on his face "Teachers didn't get it that way, but yes I enjoyed myself whole ably and everything seemed fine. Except my grades, I was never a top student. For some subject I was simply horrible. But there were Minerva who was the best pupil what Hogwarts ever had so I was in very good hands."

"I never heard about that school before! We searched and looked lots of schools when the boys got aged but never meet with this one." – She was really thinking, it was all in her face and looked confused.

"It's understandable, you'll see why."

"It looks interesting."

"Because it is. I thought Divination, Potion, Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration…"

"What? You are joking right?"

"It was a special school. For people like myself…You never found interesting that a supposed to be 24 years old man got the opportunity to work for the Royal family?"

"Well you had experience."

"24 years olds just finishing University! How was it possible that I already worked for other places and was good enough to work here? " – It was just a rhetorical question, he waited a moment and went on "As I was already 39."

"That not possible, because…'cause…it'll mean…that you are 73 years old."

"And you are only 57, but it's true."

"Oh come on! You hardly look 50, not even your real age!"

"Clarisse it's true. And I'm not going to die till 200-250 years yet to come, and that's my biggest fear that what I'll be doing without you." – When he finished his eyes were full of real tears. Clarisse was not paying attention for his emotions as she was much too shocked about the facts what she heard.

"Oh… my…God. You are a Wizard." – said Clarrise in a quiet, hoarse voice. Joseph moved abruptly and looked surprised for her wife who continued "When we became King and Queen with Rupert, right on that day a strange looking man stepped out of our fireplace and said lots of things for us. We hadn't make out a sound as we were in totally shocked. After a few month, we discussed it and make the point that it was just a dream…Then the man appeared again and it was official that Genovia's biggest pear exporter's came from the magical world. But I still can't believe that you are…Can you do magic?" – asked in fear.

"I was never good at it so I better not." When she moved a little further from the couch he went after her, then they played that a little while, till she was in the end of the couch so she can't moved any further and he sat right next to her. Their legs and arms touching he laid closer from her ear and whispered in it "I'm still the same man you know."

She turned her head and they were so very close that their nose were nearly touching "Minerva? Albus?"

"They are the most powerful witch and wizard in the century. Probably the most powerful couple till the living life. Minerva one your older, Albus is 120 years old." He saw Clarisse eyes wide open, then closed so fast that he nearly had the time to catch her head before it made contact with his shoulder, living him with a fainted wife.

* * *

_I thought the Clarisse and Joseph's part will be the easier to write but it was damn harder than the Albus & Minerva one. If you are interested in that one read Mysterious world chapter four._


	5. Man's talk

_Thank you for the reviews, you are great!_

_I wanted a chapter for the women and one for the men. It is so boring always women talking about childrens and men's about sport, cars, sex etc. so I try a little differently this time. Hope you'll like it._

* * *

**Chatper Five**

Joseph undressed her wife and took her in bed some hours ago and now was lost in his own thoughts in the living room when suddenly Minerva and Albus appeared in front of him. He used to like travelling that way himself when he was much younger, but those times were over. He got up and meet them from a Hello and that was it. They just stood there waiting the other one to say something.

If Clarisse would be there she could know what and how to tell. "Hm, it's an interesting situation." – said him after an uncomfortable silence.

Minerva looked for him "Exactly what I wanted to say." – than looked right in the eyes of her husband and added "But I hope we'll make through in it. For me?" It was something in her voice what made him remember of Clarisse when she wanted something what he could not.

Albus looked like the one who can't say no to his wife. How typical of man! One woman and there life was upside down. Black was white, white was black if the woman wanted too. It was the same fire in the other man eyes what used to be in his if Clarisse was the woman. Maybe they had something in common after all.

When Minerva moved closer and they kissed he smiled and knew that he and the older man definitely had something in common. Just when Albus was moving closer Minerva stepped back and stopped the kiss. Albus looked like the children who had his toy then suddenly needed to gave it up. He didn't seem happy a little bit.

Minerva looked for Joseph and asked "You two need to talk, can I move somewhere for that time?"

She nearly finished it when Albus was already protesting, but she was stronger so he thought loudly "Well you can't go out as a matter of fact as you never come in. Clarisse is in the bedroom, you can go for there."

"Is she okay?" – asked Minerva.

He decided the half true, he didn't want any discomfort for her wife "Sure I just told her everything and finished it with about our age…she is still trying to sleep it out." – he looked for his watch – "it's hours now actually."

"Then I try to be very silent. That way, right?" She indeed knew what she wanted and when he nodded she went into the bedroom, leaving him and her husband together.

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

When they were alone, they sat down opposite on the sofa.

"Well I think I need to ask your forgiveness to thought so little of you." – begin a little uneasily Albus.

"It's your wife's forgiveness what you need not mine." – he doesn't wanted to be rude, but that was what he thought.

"True, and I already had it." Albus answered and didn't looked like offended, but understanding and agreeing the meaning of the words.

"By the way I think I'm the one who need to ask your forgiveness for broking your nose." – offered Joseph.

"No, no it's okay. You were always stronger with your hands, if I doesn't have my wand in mine." Suddenly it looked like he remembered something as sure enough he continued "What did you do with your life? I know I make a living hell for you in our magical world."

It was such a long time ago, his life turned out better than he had hoped it will, but sure enough the beginning was a real fight and because of his former Professor. "When I realized that your hands are reaching me everywhere in the magical world, at first I thought about contacting Minerva and asking her help, but she wasn't fond of me after what I did with you so I just made a move and tried my luck in this world."

"She hadn't known most of the things I had to do to stop you getting jobs." – said Albus in a sad voice.

Joseph nodded, now he know that Minerva would never let the things get so much out of hand if she know the truth, but anyway he continued "I found a great army school, where I spent most of my times learning the way of protecting and hurting other people. In my free time I did little jobs, not always easy and legal things, but nothing very out of the order and I got so many great connections that I need to be always grateful as it were very helpful. Then I came to Genovia, meat the Royal Family, got a job and climb the ladder till the Head of Security."

"But you are not the Head of Security anymore, are you?"

"Oh no, it wasn't enough for me, I wanted to be even more helpful to the country so I just married my employer, the Queen." – said Joseph with confidence in his voice. It was not the whole truth as he was madly in love with Clarisse but he know that it's showing no matter what and after sawing the other man's reaction for Minerva he know that he know real love too.

Albus face was in shock, when realization took over "You… married… the… Queen?"

"Sure and what a successful one!"

Just as Albus was about to response they heard a loud "MINERVA" coming out in the bedroom.

* * *

_I like the women's part better, if you are interested in it read Mysterious world's chapter five._


	6. No longer Queen

_Thanks for the reviews. As I said before that's what help me to have fancy carry on with my story._

_About continuing the others, well if there are people who are interested in it then why not in the future? ;-)_

* * *

Chapter Six

"Darling everything is okay inside?" – asked Joseph after he went in front of the bedroom door and knock on it.

Inside Clarisse and Minerva looked at each other and with smiles in both faces Clarisse opened the door and indicated Minerva to step out. Clarisse immediately found herself in front of her husband who definitely looked like someone worrying about her wife's great mood.

Clarisse caressed his face and in a cheerful voice said "Of course everything is fine. We were just talking…about…" then for help she looked for Minerva and both answered at the same time "childrens"; "gardens".

Joseph looked for help to Albus but he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled to both women. "Maybe I need proper introduction Joseph, so I can bond with your Lady as it seems that my wife already did just that."

"True, but we were never introduced properly either." – agreed Minerva.

"Of course, sorry about that, last time I was a little busy with her myself." – Thought Joseph about the first time when Clarisse and Minerva met. "So Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore this is my wife Clarisse Manzanero."

"Pleased to meet you Clarisse" – said Minerva politely and shook her hands while Clarisse answered too. Joseph know her wife really well and had know that something happened in that room about how she acted now. She was really pleased about the proper introduction and it was already something between them, what he never saw before.

But he carried on "Albus Dumbledore this is my wife Clarisse Manzanero" Albus raised her hands to his lips and kissed it "Pleased to meet you Your Majesty."

"WHAT?" – shouted Minerva

"Oh maybe our ex Head of Security forgot to mention to you Darling that she is the Queen?"

"I'm only EX Queen. My granddaughter is the real Queen now so don't make any fuss about it. I prefer to be simply Clarisse now days." and she really meant it.

It was so hard for her to give up being someone what she only know most of her life, but she was enjoyed being Joseph wife just as much as she liked being Queen. Sure it was a different thing but it was easier every day to not pretend that she is the wife of her best friend, but be the wife of her love and don't caring about anyone else what was thinking.

But strange enough just as she finished speaking it was a knock on the door and the familiar voice of Charlotte.

"Your Majesty can I came in?"

"Sure, sure just Clarisse!" – answered Albus but it was obvious he said it just to teas her so she smiled and called out "Enter."

When Charlotte stepped in she was surprised what she couldn't hide it. "I wasn't informed that you have guests."

Clarisse looked confused to Joseph but he just shook his head what said don't ask now, and the promise about explain it later.

"Well we have as you can see Charlotte." – answered Clarisse and waited to the other woman to continue but she was busy just looking for their 'guests'. It was not usual that strange woman and men are in her…, no Joseph and her suite with dressed robes and in the woman's head a peaky hat so she not gave and more time to Charlotte just went on "Was there anyone what you wanted to?"

"Oh sorry Clarisse! Yes, yes I came to inform you that Amelia is free to talk to you now if you don't have anything else thing to do."

Clarisse looked to Joseph. She was really looking forward to spending some time with her granddaughter as she was busy these days. Joseph nodded "Off you go then."

"We need to go back to the school anyway. Minerva had classed to teach in the afternoon." – said Albus then Minerva added "But we would like to meet you once again."

"That would be lovely, maybe you can come out some other time and I'll show you my garden. It's really pretty."

"Lovely idea, I'm sure we are in. So until next time." Minerva went closer to Clarisse and was about to touch her hand, but Clarisse laid closer and hugged her "It was great to meet you." and she really meant it. She was the first woman who made her feel comfortable enough to do and said things what she normally wouldn't dare. What will be if they get to know each other and she will be free with her?

"Can I have a hug too?" It was Albus, becuse she had a business with him, she put up her governing face and acted.

"Sure." – answered Clarisse and went closer to Albus. Then she whispered something what she needed to in his ear, what for everyone else surprise in the room made Albus bow and said in a milksop voice "I keep that in my mind."

When he took an upright position continued "I'll wait impatiently to meet you more."

Clarisse nodded than turned and with Charlotte closely following her made an exit.

Joseph asked immediately after the door closed "What did she say?"

Albus raised his eyebrow "Nothing what need YOU to be afraid of." Joseph raised his eyebrow, but dropped the subject, he had time to ask Clarisse later.

"When will you come next?" – asked instead.

"Maybe in next Saturday?" As it was okay for everyone they made good bye to Joseph too then disappeared right for their spot in front of him.

_

* * *

_

_Clarisse doing things what she normally wouldn't do idea came about Christina Aguilera's new single Not Myself Tonight._

_If you are interested what Clarisse said to Albus than read right away Mysterious world part six._


	7. Meeting the children

_Hope you'll like it as it's again a little different than the last one, but I like moving new directions, maybe I'll find a way what is moving more people to press the review button. :-)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Please flower here." – said Clarisse as she walked next to a vase what was left without it. One of the maids turned and went to fetch some immediately.

"As I was telling Your Majesty, the dinner will be ready and if the weather is this good then you and your guests should take it in the garden." continued the housekeeper.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing." – blushed the woman a little. She loved her work and her employer was one of a kind.

Joseph had walked into the dinner room, the woman nodded then went out leaving them alone. "I spoke to Minerva yesterday and she said that at ten o'clock they will be there. I sent one of the limousine in front of them."

"I wanted to ask that how are they coming? You was very mysterious about it the last time."

"Well yes, because they aren't travelling like us." Clarisse looked like the one who wanted some answers and if they'll going to visit the magical world probably it's better to tell her some things. He indicated and they sat down next to each other in two of the dinner chairs. "There is train, what is pretty much the same as here, but faster. Other than that, there are some cars, little bit differently like ours and not very popular. You already know about the fireplace like you said before."

Clarisse nodded "It's a great relief, I thought about some stupid thing like that one." Joseph smirked "Of course the most popular is the broom flying."

Clarisse looked taken aback and when she saw that he is not joking she chucked "You are enjoying this."

"You look like so young when I tell you something like this. So very young like when we met." Clarisse leaned closer and only inches apart from his mouth said "Do I look like young and innocent to you like this too?"

Joseph could only whisper "Most definitely no." as he looked down from her white summer dress and right into the top of her white bra.

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

Soon they were informed that the limousine is coming so they made there way in front of the door and waited them to arrive.

First Minerva stepped out of the car, than closely followed her was Albus. Clarisse hugged Minerva then Albus too, while Joseph did the same with the other. "I hope you had a pleasant journey." – smiled and said Clarisse.

"Yes. But I'm afraid our little one is just getting a small peak what is in your fridge." – said Albus. Clarisse didn't know first what they were talking about and looked for Joseph some help. He knew that Minerva and Albus is bringing there boy too, but just didn't know how to tell his wife about it. He never found the right time for it, then didn't search it anyway.

He know that it'll wake up some bad memories in her as it did in him too, when he first heard about there children. It was a boy after all, Minerva and Albus was in Clarisse eyes much too old to had little children and yet they had one, while she wanted one herself. It was not jealousy it was only the bare fact and a very hurtful one.

Later he thought that if they met with the boy either it'll be a good or bad experience she doesn't need to be excited before it, just after it. And he will be next to her to talk about it.

As the boy stepped out of the car Joseph smiled to him. He was dressed like his father. White shirt, black jeans, but he was sure it was Minerva's hand in it, as he of course didn't know about the boy, but Albus was never the man to dress this…this simple. The boys eyes were shining a true fact that he just did something exciting what there parents not naturally found acceptable.

Albus meet his eyes and introduced the boy to him. The boy very dutifully handshake just like the older one would do it, but while he did it Joseph saw that his young eyes were already on Clarisse.

He stepped back next to Clarisse and take her hand in his to gave her some strange. It was not obvious to any one else, or he hoped, but she was a little taken aback, maybe it was not a good idea to didn't tell to her what to expect.

Meanwhile it looked liked that the boy seamed to feel Clarisse hesitation, but had a first bond to her wife so he smiled shyly and said to Clarisse "Hello. I'm Oliver McGonagall Dumbledore, age five, going six in one month and liked your car very much." Joseph hold back to his breath, either this boy is going to win her or not, he'll be next to her, but to his great relief Clarisse smiled a little and answered "Pleased to meet you Oliver, I'm Clarisse."

Oliver nodded but was not satisfied with Clarisse answer it was all around his face and it was now way that Clarisse didn't see it too. Till that point they were still holding hands, but he slowly pull out his and touched her waist to press her closer to Oliver.

The boy seamed to want just that and stepped closer to her. Very slowly, but finally Clarisse bend down. Oliver was waited just that minute and he immediately hugged her. Not just some small children hug, but a full one what showed his instant like on her. With his big green eyes he looked for his wife's blue one, touched her hand and speak "Will you show me your castle? I love castles! It's huge! I bet there is some interesting thing in it as in ours. You know it's not really ours as this is yours, but Me and Mama and Papa and Brianna leave there. And…"

"Oliver please!" – said Minerva before her children could continue. But Clarisse looked to her "It's okay." and this was it. Joseph smiled, because he know that she meant it. Than she said back to Oliver "I'll be happy to show you. Can we move?" If the children is going this fast in the whole day then he'll be likely there adopted child, thought Joseph.


	8. Clothes

_We need some children and then s__ome between adults part, right? We are moving back and forth in the time with this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

„No Mama, please! Can't we go home a little bit later?" – said Oliver in his best puppy eyes what he could manage to Minerva.

Clarisse couldn't help herself, but she needed to smile. She had so much fan today! With Oliver being the always and for ever inquirer child, she had little time to relax. He discovered again a lots of thing what he found interesting enough to ask million questions about it.

When nearly as always, Clarisse felt that in some point of the day Joseph got tired because the child. In the first time, she thought that Oliver is trusting in her enough to be with her alone, so she and Oliver went for a walk in the garden and left Minerva and Albus with Joseph.

Strange enough when they got back Joseph was the happiest to see them. Clarisse felt proud after seven month in there marriage and he still greeted her with a passionate kiss. She was a little shy about it, because everyone were around them, but after Oliver said "Wow, that was something what Mother and Father used to do quite a lot too. I never thought it's popular in this world too." Clarisse and everyone else burst out laughing.

When Joseph felt that Clarisse is miles away from there current position he used his tested movement and embraced her waist. He used to only touch her waist as her bodyguard but it was way better. When she once again paid attention to the people around her, Albus was just about asking them to meet them for a change on there place next time in the school. So they could show them especially to Clarisse something from there world, as she was showing them much in the last couple of weeks from hers.

Clarisse smiled and looked at Joseph who nodded "That would be lovely."

"Great! Then I'll show you everything! The whole place!" – Oliver excitedly said.

"I would be more then happy if you'll." Clarisse bow down and gave a kiss for both Oliver's cheek, who kissed her back in return, than he looked into her eyes and as usual blushed.

They said there good bye's and while the limousine was driving away Joseph said "You have another admirer. Do I have to be jealous about him? He is quite a charmer."

"Oh tush." – said Clarisse as she smiled and thought back what Oliver and she was talking about today.

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

"Next time when they are coming I will be the one who is taking Oliver for a walk and you'll be staying with Minerva and Albus as I was afraid about you." – shouted Joseph from the bed to the bathroom. He was already in the bed with a book in his hand while naturally Clarisse was already inside doing who know what for all that time!

"Sure you are trust for Shades and your used to be men."

"Yes, yes but it's not the same when I'm not with you."

"And if I'll stay behind it would take any differences?" – heard Clarisse voice much closer as she was no standing in front of the bed.

"If I think about it…no, but….Oh my God!" – died away Joseph voice when he finally looked up and saw what his wife was wearing.

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

"You have an amazing wardrobe Clarisse! Gosh how many clothes." – said Minerva in an amazed voice when Clarisse at the end of there 'looking for the place' journey showed her and Joseph's suite.

"Thank you. I'm a little old to say this, but when I really first realized I'll be Queen it was my first thought that it's going to be great, because that means more ball, more pretty clothes and of course jewelry to wear."

"Well, you were small so it's natural."

"I was seventeen." – answered Clarisse in a serious voice. They looked into each other and finally exactly in the same minute only laugh was heard in the room.

"I don't know when I laughed this much for one day Minerva."

"It's great, isn't it? Maybe it's not tragic that we left Oliver at home for a change." – said Minerva then went on in a more natural voice. "Do you have any interesting clothes too?"

"Interesting meaning for you?"

"What would a man will found interesting."

When Clarisse realized what she was talking about, without another word pressed a number combination and another wardrobe opened. Minerva looked and touched them, pulling here and there for them, when finally pointed to a little piece of nothing. "Wear this, without any underclothes for your eighth month anniversary."

Clarisse looked for the deep red and black lingerie. It looked like a bigger corset it was just a little bit longer when taking it and wearing below her bottom, the same went for the upside, it was just a little bit higher then her nipples would be and pushing up her breast incredible high. It was a gift from one of there diplomatic guest's in a conference years ago, when Rupert was still alive, he was the one who wanted it to be keeping and someday wear it from him. She had never wear before.

Clarisse was quiet for some time looking between the clothe and Minerva, when she realized she was not joking she just asked black or red high heels?

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

She chosen black high heels, but red greater belts. And because Joseph eyes were nearly falling down she was sure that it was a right choose. She knelt down to the bed than took down her two arms too and began to move up to the bed, with Joseph legs between her legs and arms.

Joseph's body turned on. He was on fire. He watched as Clarisse slowly was moving up and it was impossible not looking down. Her breast was ready to fall out to the clothes and he was sure his eyes was only joking with him as he thought he is already seeing the beauty brown skin between her legs, and the incredible thin and high heels shoes was just adding the cream to the cake.

She was moving much slower than he liked it and with a fast movement what take her wife in a shock he turned them. He was supporting his body one of his arms, as the other touched her left breast and his mouth was on hers in a hungry kiss.

When they parted for the kiss they both took the air between fast breathe. Joseph moved his hand lower and when he arrived for his destiny he looked right into Clarisse eyes with amazement. Clarisse smiled and moved her hips a little so Joseph arm moved between her naked legs. She moaned and Joseph with a wicked smile on his face caressed her again.

* * *

_Don't forget to read Mysterious world chapter eight too._


	9. Someone kiss someone not

_Oh come on, you sure can do better than two reviews! Then tell what you don't like about this story._

_Okay we are moving a little bit more to the direction I would love to so if you don't like woman – woman scenes just left out them from now on._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Everything was arranged. It was only early afternoon, but the stuff knew that they were not to be disturb for the rest of the day and yet they were still in Genovia. On their suite. They were supposed to move ten minutes ago.

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay Darling?" – asked Joseph for the millionth time this question today. He began right after breakfast and it was still a topic for him. Clarisse began to think that HE was the one who doesn't want to go to Hogwarts and tried to induce Clarisse to say she doesn't want to go. But she was curious to saw the magical world after hearing so much about their friends – Minerva and Albus – about it.

"Yes, everything is going to be just fine. I trust in Albus and in Minerva too of course. They told me what's going to happen. I'm still not sure how this is possible, but I believe in them that no harm is going to do."

"I know, but I remember that I didn't enjoy it very much on my first time." 'Aha' thought Clarisse so it was the fact after all, but before she could replied to the comment she was interrupted for the man who was very patient for them all this time.

"Well kids it's time to go, if you'll touch my arm we will be with Minerva within second as I'm sure she is waiting for us." – said Albus and hold out his hand to them. She touched it immediately and after a little hesitation Joseph did the same.

They were moving fast for circle and circle, but before it could be much too unpleasant they stopped and were in there foots. Clarisse had nearly fallen down but Joseph had hurriedly catch her, before anything serious could happen with her. He was not too steady in his feet either, but tried to hide it. Her eyes were tight closed, but slowly she opened them and when she saw a smiling Minerva she smiled too.

As she stepped out from Joseph hands and moved to Minerva's direction she said "It's quite something magical already. It was bloody strange."

"CLARISSE! What kind of speaking is this!" – said Minerva in her best cold teacher tone while she went in front of her and they hugged each other tightly.

"She took it better than I took mine years ago." – said Joseph quietly.

"She is taking lots of things better than we do together." – added Albus and when the men eyes met then both nodded and in union said "Women!"

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

"So this is my study. I teach the children's here and next to it is my office and bedchamber too."

"What you can't use much, can you?"

"No, not really. Albus had bigger you know!" – giggled Minerva. "But tell me what you want to know. I feel it all day there is something."

"Am I that transparent? Where are my Queen skills, what I was so proud of?" – said jokingly but went on "You know Joseph said something the other day to me and I would like to ask about it."

"What was it?"

"Well we were speaking about Maurice and how he didn't like you and he said something like" and she imitated Joseph's voice and style "Minerva isn't fond of dogs, but don't pick it up Darling it's just because of her animagus form."

"Oh I see."

"And strange enough he didn't tell anything else about this."

"Well I will demonstrate to you then." Clarisse nearly had the time to nod, before her, where Minerva used to be was a cat. – No it was not true, Minerva was the cat!

"It's…just…" Clarisse usually wasn't lost of words but it was a little bit too much even to her. Minerva sensing her discomfort went to her legs and nuzzle against to it while miauwed. Clarisse bent down picked her up and sit down one of the children chair all the way stroking the cat. "It's amazing." Minerva stayed still for a few minute, but when she felt that Clarisse calmed down she transformed back to her human form and it turned out that now she was sitting in her lap.

It was far the most intimate situation where Clarisse was ever in her life with another woman. They were too close to each other to say it was only a friendly space. They were right in front of each other. They each became taking big slowly breaths, never broking eye contact. Clarisse hands were still in Minerva's back while Minerva slowly put one of her hand in Clarisse shoulder while her other slowly moved up from her back all the way for her neck. Minerva pulled Clarisse head closer and closer.

Clarisse was the first who broke eye contact and looked for Minerva's sweet mouth, but Minerva was the first who tried to speak. "Maybe your husband plan about the children is not so irrational after all." When she felt Clarisse looking up and the tension changing she know that she didn't know what she was talking about, and it will be hell for her to explain the situation. But before she could move and stand up she dropped a very quick, not nearly intense, but all the same kiss for her lips.

As soon as Minerva moved back, Clarisse stood up and was not happy about what she heard. "What are you talking about? What is my husband tried to do? What about children?"

"It will be long to explain, if you please sit down once again." – tried calmly Minerva.

"NO! Explain! NOW!" – ordered Clarisse. If Minerva didn't know that she will be even angrier after this talk, she sure would tell her what to do with her orders and to whom to tell them!

* * *

_If you want to know what will happen after Clarisse and Minerva little talk you need to read Mysterious world chapter 9._


	10. Crossing the path

I think I will finish this story soon as it didn't bring the reviews I hoped it will, except Dayanna of course! And for this story Clarisse Renaldi's reviews.

Maybe two more chapters for each story and that will be it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Please say something Darling." – said Joseph when they were all alone, back on their suite in Genovia, after there disastrous afternoon in Hogwarts.

"I need to collect my thoughts about all of what I had heard today, before making my mind about what I really feel and think. I don't want to upset you and say something what I will regret tomorrow morning."

"I understand it." – Joseph said sadly but resign himself to the situation.

"I need a hot and relaxing bath, than a comfortable bed." – with that Clarisse turned and made there way to the direction of there bathroom.

Joseph looked her moving away and quietly said "I made sure that I'm not here when you are coming out." For hearing it Clarisse stopped and with a surprised look turned once again "Just to make it clear. We are not going to divorce or do any stupid thing because of this."

Now it was Joseph's turn to be surprised "No?"

When Clarisse realized that he indeed doesn't joke she continued "Most definitely not. I waited a long time to finally be allowed to be with you and you are not going to get rid off me this easily." They both shared a small smile. "Yes I was angry, I'm still a little bit and I can't promise I'm not going to argue with you tomorrow, but it will not going to last long I love you too much to it."

"I love you too Clarisse."

Clarisse nodded "Be here when I'm ready and then you could have the bathroom."

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

"I'm not happy with the fact that you were ready to toss me into another man's bed."

"You waited for so long to had another children. I know that you wanted another one even with Rupert. Minerva said it's possible and I know it will be the hardest thing I have to do, but if it's the only way then I could drunk myself under the table for that one night and shut my head out. I didn't know that time who the man will be."

"You were willing to do what you thought you'll never have to do again after we married, saw me with another man's arms."

"I want you to be happy!"

"See that's the point! You want to see ME happy. Where are you in this? Do YOU want a children?" She waited some moment, thinking herself before she went on. "Have you thought about that I'm going to die soon and you'll have to rise the child up yourself? What if I only had ten years left? Or only five?"

"Don't say this." – said immediately Joseph.

"Why? That's the truth! I'm going to be an old and older version of myself and yet you'll stay the same for years to come."

"And that's brothering you?"

"You are damn right it is!" Clarisse raised her voice again but in a calmer voice she continued "Don't misunderstand me I'm happy that you'll live. I'm just sorry that I cannot have more time with you."

"Oh, Clarisse." Joseph hugged her and said "I'm not willing to live an hour longer than you are." When Clarisse began to protest he took his finger to her mouth and continued. "We'll spend for the rest of our life's together. You'll leave as long as I will." To explain it added. "Again Minerva."

"Where did you found this much time to discuss with her?" She stepped back and looked right into his eyes.

Joseph raised his eyebrows. "What did you have in mind? I thought we already talked about this!"

Clarisse was the first who looked away and bent down her head. She was not this. She was rational! She should ask how is it possible? What they need to do? What else is there what she need to know?

She looked up.

But it was hard with a husband like hers, who looked so damn hot. Her heart already racing and her body answering for his eyes. He was clad only in his bath tower, just after he stepped out of the shower, when water drops were all around his bare chest. She licked her lips.

In a much lower voice he said "You are thinking something completely else right now."

Slowly he went closer to the bed where his wife was sitting. Unlocked and dropped the tower to the floor...


	11. What is happening?

It's amazingly amazing that I got four reviews, thank you so much!

I was on my holiday and I read the full story again and I need to tell that I like it!  
Is it a shame?  
It was some part of the story that I even enjoyed it and I was the one who wrote it. Great.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I need to ask you about Oliver love life." – said Minerva.

Finally the two women were together again sitting in the green Genovia's garden enjoying the view after the intermezzo some days ago.

"About what?" – questioned back Clarisse in surprise.

"I wanted to ask you some time ago, but well you had your problems and didn't want to disturb you, but he is asking crazy questions about love and I hoped that you could help to resolve it." In Minerva's voice there were some hesitation and Clarisse felt it too. It was strange as they were usually so carefree with each other, than it hit her and Clarisse began to laugh.

"Oh my you don't think that he is…you know love me. " When Minerva didn't disprove immediately Clarisse began to laugh even more "You can't be serious! Don't you think he is more about toys right now?"

"So what is it then?" – now Minerva blushed a little.

"It's one of our servants children's toy. It's all about the girls automatic CAR."

"I see our women are having a great time." – said Albus a great distance away when the two husbands heard the laughter from the direction where the women were supposed to be.

"Yes, come on I want to be a part of it too." – said Joseph and began to move to the path.

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

"I thought that the medical attendance is more developed on your world then here." – said Clarisse after Minerva asked her if she could use her doctor, because she didn't feel herself well these days and before Albus began to be too much suspicious about it – as he is really hardheaded, if it comes to this kind of things – want to look herself out.

"I'm not a fan of doctors but Albus is terrible if he began his thing with doctors and as you already know Poppy is my friend, who is our doctor and she is meeting Albus several times every day. And as you said Charlotte not very good at lying, she can't either."

"Right. You know, but it will be longer." Minerva nodded and Clarisse picked up her phone "If I were you I'll tell my husband because he could be hardheaded, but he is even more if I'm secretive."

"Yes I know." – nodded Minerva "But I'm not going to tell him."

"Okay." – answered Clarisse, making it clear to the other woman that she is not going to tell Albus if she didn't want to but not agree with this decision, before turned her attention to the phone.

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& ~ Two days later ~ C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

"Do you happened to know where is my wife Shades?" – asked Joseph when he entered to the kitchen. He searched Clarisse for some time now, but didn't find her so thought to ask about it Shades who was the Head of Security after all! And found her having his breakfast with Charlotte.

"She dashed away after getting her doctor's result." – answered Charlotte.

"What?" – asked Joseph back and it was unambiguous that he doesn't have a clue what she is talking about so she continued.

"The other day I asked an appointment for her."

Joseph thought about the worst of course, what should be a problem with her wife. A thousands of illness come to his mind. It was unbelievable that he didn't see that something is not right with Clarisse. He thought that he is the protective and carrying husband and he didn't even see that her wife is ill! He was desperate, he needed to find his wife!

He ordered Shades back to his work and soon all of the place security were alarmed. All the cameras were watched, the corridors wander over and still it was as the place swallowed her.

He thought something and went back to their suite and turned for the fire place.

* * *

Ta da, That's It for today! Go read Mysterious world 11 maybe you'll get to know more about the result…or not.


	12. Dream comes true

Well finally the time has come. Here is the last chapter of my first ADMM&CJ crossover story. Maybe some other time I'll try a new one too. Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it as much as it was my pleasure to write and imagine it.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Do you happen to know where my wife is?" – asked Joseph the minute he stepped into the office of Albus on Hogwarts. Both man seemed to be in a fool mood, but while Joseph looked like nervous, Albus was more like thoughtful.

"No I haven't. What's happened?" He said and indicated Joseph to sit down to the sofa what he did, and then he followed him and sit down to the other one opposite to that.

"Something terrible should have happened. Charlotte, Clarisse assistant just said that she had made an appointment to my wife to go to her doctor just the day before, than today she got the result and now I can't find her anywhere in the place. Every security member was looking for her and they can't locate, so I thought maybe she came here."

"It is interesting. Minerva is acting strangely nowadays. She said of course that nothing is wrong but I was about to ask her go and make a visit to our doctor, but I don't know how to tell her, because…you know. She can be stubborn sometimes."

"Yes, yes I know." Then suddenly Joseph stopped and slowly as the idea just set up to his mind he continued "Do you think it would be possible for Minerva to ask Clarisse to escort her to a doctor?"

"Oh Minerva absolutely hates doctors so she is only going if she very feel the need to it, not one minute earlier. Usually it's me who need to order her."

"Maybe she didn't want you to know about it so she asked Clarisse."

Albus thought about where Joseph want to take this then turned upped his nose "You are asking me if my wife is the one who needed the medical attention and if she was willing to go to your wife BEHIND my back just to take me out of it!"

In the room the magical power raised as Albus fully understand what Joseph was suggesting. Joseph felt it too, but continued anyway "Well, I KNOW that Clarisse would never lie to me and she had got a medical result in the morning."

"Yes and she is the one who is missing is she not!" Albus stood up and it was hard to breath. The room began to impregnate with his power, it was everywhere. Joseph followed his movement and raised to his foot too. He had no doubt that Albus was more powerful than he is, but his wand was not yet in his hand and he was not sure what he could do without it. Most likely more things what he could ever did while he had his in hand, but maybe if he is faster he could win. He was sure that he is still stronger with bare hand and pure physical power, but if he wanted to use that he needed to act first.

Joseph was just about to make the first move when suddenly out of nowhere Fawkes Albus's large red and gold phoenix appeared and stopped them to do anything stupid what they might regret.

Fawkes get down on his owner right shoulder and Albus slowly began to let down his magical power and the room felt easier and easier to breath. "I'm glad nothing happened. It would be hell to answer your wife what happened with you." – said Albus remembering the first conversations what he had with the woman and how strong and willing she looked to go protecting her husband.

"Minerva is not very understanding either if it comes to your safety either." – answered Joseph back.

Both men smiled to the other. "We should search them, maybe they are in Minerva's office or old room. If they are not then we should see the lake she likes to go there too."

"Okay, lead the way and let's go find our lovely ones headmaster."

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

They just looked at each other and with disbelief on their faces and with open mouth looked back to the bed…and had an immediate hard on.

In the bed, there were there wives with only there panties on and they were kissing and caressing each other. Clarisse was sitting on top of Minerva, who was lying in the bed, her head pushed back, her backbone strain. Clarisse was kissing her breast while Minerva touched her hair and looked like one woman who was enjoying herself.

The men looked mesmerized the scene before them and stepped to one foot to the other, needing every little bit of self control not to go right to the bed and take the right woman here and now. They never thought they'll ever going to found there wife in this situation and it was the most erotic experience what they ever could imagine.

Finally what seemed like hours to the men the two women moved a little and now they were next to each other in the bed, both of them on their back. They sit up, smiled to each other and leant for a kiss.

Both men hissed and nearly came to their pants, but they soon realized it was just more teasing as the woman broke up the kiss and hold out their arms. Within a moment both men were naked and making love to his wife.

Just husband and wife mattered. They felt that another couple was moving for the oldest rhythm on the bed and having their own ecstasy and creating magic.

C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J& C&J&

They were all under the incredibly big and warm blanket totally exhausted and satisfied. The women were in the middle with one man next to them.

"We are both having a child." – said Minerva and suddenly all three pair of eyes were on her.

"How do you know?" – asked Clarisse.

"Well I am having a child as your doctor result told it." - She looked to her husband whose eyes were watering, but was smiling than turned back to Clarisse and continued "I know that we created magic here and I saw a boy and a girl. One is for you, one is for me. Because I was already pregnant my magic was enough for you too to have your dream." – said Minerva and looked to Albus who nodded and he continued.

"But of course Joseph needed for end it too."

It was some minute before Clarisse and Joseph realized the meaning of this "You mean Clarisse and I really going to have a baby? And I am the father after all?"

"That's perfectly true soon to be father." – said Albus and with twinkle in his eyes he looked for Clarisse and added "And I was too busy with my wife earlier that I didn't paid attention to the only partially dressed other mother to be in the room besides my wife."

"Just after my dead body." Said Joseph immediately.

"I am not interested in looking to yours thank you so much." – said Albus and the four of them began to laugh.

The end

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this last one. If you want a little more woman-woman scene than read Mysterious world chapter 12.

Please leave a review.


End file.
